


now i'm deep in it, infatuated

by flowerpil



Series: jaehyungparkian + sungpil [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, Kissing, M/M, Texting, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpil/pseuds/flowerpil
Summary: wonpil is feeling down and all he needs is some love from his favourite man[title from 'i dare you' by the xx]





	now i'm deep in it, infatuated

hahahaha gay6 ;)

 

 **dowoon:** aight someone help me i have a crying wonpil on my lap and i'm not good at comforting people

 

 **jae:** we been knew sister

 

 **sungjin:** is he ok?

 

 **dowoon:** do u think

 

 **sungjin:** has he said anything?

 

 **dowoon:** he came back from the studio, fell onto the sofa, which included me and started crying

 

 **sungjin:** :((

 

 **dowoon:** WHAT DO I DO!!!!!!!

 

 **jae:** just like

 **jae:** stroke his hair *strokestroke*

 **jae:** like he's hosun 

 

 **brian:** bad idea

 **brian:** dowoon i know what you do to hosun

 

 **jae:** ohmygod wtf

 

 **brian:** he kiCKS HOSUN!?!?!?

 

 **jae:** dowoon?

 **jae:** what???

 

 **dowoon:** yOU DONT UNDERSTAND

 **dowoon:** HE DOES STUPID THINGS THAT HE DESERVES TO GET KICKED FOR

 

 **brian:** what like eating his food perhaps??

 

 **sungjin:** guys

 **sungjin:** off topic

 

 **jae:** well let's get into the fucking car and

 **jae:** _dRIVE!_

 

 **sungjin:** ok

 **sungjin:** wait dowoon can u give him his phone pls

 

 **dowoon:** where is it

 

 **sungjin:** either on his desk or in his coat pocket

 

 **jae:** like there's a rising level of creepiness when it comes to sungjin and wonpil

 **jae:** and it's definitely rising 

 

 **sungjin:** stfu get in the car 

 

 **jae:** where's brian

 **jae:** brian where are you

 

 **brian:** one sec i found some waffles at this stall omg

 **brian:** let me buy

 

 **sungjin:** brian we don't have time

 

 **brian:** YES WE DO

 

 **wonpil:** hyung :c

 

 **sungjin:** pil?

 

 **wonpil:** how long until you come back

 

 **sungjin:** uhh 20 mintues?

 **sungjin:** maybe less if sOMEONE didn't want to buy fucking waffles 

 

 **brian:** yeah maybe but na

 

 **jae:** haha rekt

 

 **wonpil:** :((

 

 **jae:** ohmygod no he's doing the over text pout thing brian please hurry up sungjin will kill  ~~you~~ us

 

 **sungjin:** what happened baby?

 

 **wonpil:**...

 **wonpil:** um i was reading the comments on one of our performances on music bank

 **wonpil:** and uh

 **wonpil:** yeah..

 

 **sungjin:** baby don't tell me you read hate comments

 

 **dowoon:** no shit sherlock

 **dowoon:** ok wonpil hit me i get it stop sotp sstop

 

 **wonpil:** someone comments something negative, someone agrees and adds something to it and it's just one big spiral that i can't get out of

 

 **sungjin:** where the fuck is brian we need to go home now because im boutta throw hands

 

 **wonpil:** i'm sorry

 

 **sungjin:** hey you have no need to be sorry you did nothing wrong

 **sungjin:** and whatever those comments said, don't believe them 

 **sungjin:** you're so pretty and handsome and no one should think otherwise!

 

 **jae:** yeah and you're so fucking talented bro

 

 **brian:** and you have a really big fan in our company

 **brian:** do you know the amount of times chan has complained to me about seungmin going on about your voice and keyboard playing and all that

 

 **dowoon:** yea

 **dowoon:** and your eyes are so beautiful hyung

 

 **wonpil:** yoon dowoon..

 

 **dowoon:** they're really cool hyung

 

 **jae:** that was awkward

 

 **dowoon:** hush

 **dowoon:** anyway yes you shouldn't hate them because they make you unique!

 

 **wonpil:** you guys

 

 **sungjin:** wait you hate them?

 

 **wonpil:**..yes

 

 **sungjin:** whyyy

 

 **wonpil:** they look so weird and everyone is always commenting 'omg the keyboard player's eyes are like crossed they look ugly'

 

 **sungjin:** don't say you believe them

 

 **wonpil:** it's said so much it's hard not to

 

 **sungjin:** wonpil your eyes are so fucking pretty and the fact that they're 'crossed' make you look so cute and i don't see why they're 'weird' because they're perfect and make me fall for you even more

 

 **wonpil:** hmm..

 

 **sungjin:** hey look brian is finally back so we'll be home in like 15 minutes then we can cuddle for the rest of the day

 **sungjin:** we don't have a schedule so you guys can do what you want :)

 

 **brian:** ooh fun

 

 **sungjin:** but can wonpil and i have the dorm to ourselves for the day :)

 **sungjin:** and you're gonna have to take dowoon ;P

 

 **jae:** what nooooo

 

 **dowoon:** oh thanks hyung 

 

 **jae:** i wanted a date night with brian though :(

 

 **sungjin:** you can have one tomorrow night and wonpil and i will take dowoon bowling

 

 **dowoon:** u know i am 23 i can be independent

 

 **sungjin:** yeah you  _can_ be but are you? no

 **sungjin:** my point stands

 

 **dowoon:** but ur actually going to leave me to third wheel just to have sex ok

 

 **wonpil:** basically yeah

 

 **sungjin:** okayokay we're home, yall get ur stuff and leAVE PLEASE 

 **sungjin:** and no pda in public

 

 **brian:** yes dad

 

 **jae:** or daddy in wonpil's case eh

 

 **wonpil:** shut uppppppp

 

 **sungjin:** don't bully him

 

 **jae:** HES A SNAKE

 

 **wonpil:** and you're a fucking chicken

 

 **brian:** holy shit he went there

 

 **jae:**[i'm not a chicken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wmOnldmKQI) :(

 

 **wonpil:** hmm

 

 **dowoon:** okay we're leaving

 

 **wonpil:** neat

 **wonpil:** sungjinnnn where are you i need cuddlesssss

 

 **sungjin:** patience my love

 

 **wonpil:** mkay

 

 **jae:** 'my love' we stan a soft sungjin ;p

 

 **sungjin:** hajimaaa

 

 **dowoon:** im muting this chat ugh *whips hair*

 

 **jae:** omfg end

 

\---------------

 

after untying his shoes and placing them on the rack amongst the many other pairs, sungjin breathed a sigh of relief as he put down his rucksack. it had been an early start: jae and brian wanted to go shopping for whatever reason (sungjin didn't want to know the details) and couldn't be trusted alone in seoul together, so sungjin, being the dad and all that, volunteered to go with them and  _boy_ , wasn't it exhausting. and it didn't help his level of stress that wonpil had had a slight breakdown in the studio whilst they had been gone, with only dowoon to help him.

 

finally though, once brian had finished eating his waffle, after what felt like a whole decade, they got into the car and drove (probably illegally, at the speed they were going at) back to the dorm. and then sungjin sent jae, brian and dowoon out straight after. hectic.

 

"wonpil?" sungjin called, his voice echoing through the mostly empty dorm.

 

"just in the bathroom, i'll be out in a sec, love!" wonpil's voice replied.

 

"okay, come to my room after." wonpil hummed in reply.

 

smiling to himself, sungjin made his way to his room and bellyflopped straight onto his bed, revelling in how soft and comfy it was, how much he missed it this morning, and- oh, how crisp and warm the sheets were, freshly changed after his and wonpil's rounds last night-

 

_oof. that's heavy._

 

that was also wonpil plonking himself down on sungjin's back, not caring that - yes, sungjin does in fact feel pain.

 

"hey hyung!" he said in his beautifully chirpy voice. 

 

sungjin twisted his neck round to look at him, his cheeks reddening slightly (a lot) and found a smile forming on his face just at the sight of his lover. wonpil got off of him for a moment (the relief), allowing him to sit up, creating a space between his legs for the younger to sit down. wonpil sat down in the space, making himself comfy by resting his head on the older's chest. sungjin grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and began pressing light, feathery kisses on wonpil's neck.

 

"mkay, so what's this about you coming back from the studio crying?" he asked, voice muffled by the other's neck. 

 

"oh t-that.. i just felt emotional and you weren't cuddling me when i woke u- OKAY, d'you think you could stop kissing my neck, because it feels way too good to be innocent and i just want to talk with you for a bit." sungjin grinned, but continued to kiss wonpil's neck making him roll his eyes.

 

"hey," wonpil said, gently pushing sungjin's head out the way. "can we not? i just want to.. be with you for a bit." thankfully, sungjin listened this this, pressing one last kiss down before burying his nose into wonpil's fluffy hair, inhaling the comforting scent that he was so familiar with.

 

"god, i love you so much," he groaned, wrapping his arms around wonpil's middle. "it's such a problem, ugh!"

 

"hmm, i bet it is," he replied, giggling softly at how soft sungjin was getting. "and i love you just as much."

 

they sat, cuddling, in comfortable silence before the older spoke up.

 

"you know, you're like home," sungjin said thoughtfully. "just being here with you is all i'll ever need." wonpil turned his head to look up at sungjin, a smile growing on his face, his gums beginning to show as the smile widened.

 

"i could say the same for myself."

 

more comfortable silence.

 

"do you ever think about the future? or like.. our future?"

 

"what do you mean, hyung?"

 

"like, do you think we'll get married? move somewhere? have a family of our own?"

 

wonpil's eyes widened, shining. "you really think about that?"

 

sungjin chuckled. "of course!"

 

"well, don't go ross geller on me and plan out the next, like, 20 years of our lives," wonpil joked, kissing sungjin's cheek lightly.

 

"whatever you say, my prince- OW!"

 

"yah! w-what did i say about calling me that?" wonpil said, his cheeks burning red and a small grin threatening to show.

 

sungjin pouted, rubbing where wonpil had slapped his arm. "it makes you flustered and a flustered wonpil is cute!"

 

now it was wonpil's turn to pout, getting out of sungjin's embrace and crossing his arms. sungjin couldn't help but kiss his pout away, capturing the younger's lips with his, breathing a sigh of contentment at the gesture. each kiss they shared made them melt into each other, making them feel like teenagers in love all over again.

 

the kiss deepened, tongues finding each other, hands groping around, landing on each other's hips, as sungjin pushed wonpil backwards until his back hit the mattress and was lying beneath him. wonpil brought his hands up to run through sungjin's hair, whimpering when sungjin bit down on his bottom lip. they pulled away to breathe, only for their lips to connect again, this time, a hint of lust being found in the kiss.

 

and everything slotted perfectly into place, as sungjin entered the younger, moans bouncing off the walls of the room, becoming louder as their reached their climaxes. after sungjin had pulled out, they lay, breathing heavy, in each other's embrace, whispering small 'i love you's back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
